


Flight

by MilayaMilenZeal



Series: Genetrix [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Mama Naga Theory, Post-Game(s), Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilayaMilenZeal/pseuds/MilayaMilenZeal
Summary: Those who cannot stay and fight, will turn away and take flight. When everything and everyone turns against you, all you can do is flee.--An off-shoot of "Long Live the Queen", but can be read separately without a lot of knowledge of it. Will have hints of Promptis, but it's not the main focus of the story.
Relationships: Mention of Promptis - Relationship, Verstael Besithia/Original Character(s)
Series: Genetrix [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/719982





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> So I lost my original file for this one... Great. -.-
> 
> Anyway, I got some extra ideas recently, so there's that. This is a short one, but hey. It doesn't need more at this stage.

“Flora Carorum?”

“Yes. Records state she was a refugee hailing from Tenebrae,” Libri says casually as Regina looks over the age-old registration form. “The records were damaged, but there is mention she traveled with an infant child.”

“…so she's the closest fit we have,” Regina murmurs as she flips a few pages.

“Currently, yes.”

“…”

“…You do not seem content with this news.”

“Sorry, Libby. Just… something doesn't feel _right_. “

“Oh?”

“…Tell me…” At this point, she paused and looks up. “How big is the chance she's from Niffelheim?”

**_May 1, M.E. 736_ **

She's never been this far out. Be it from home or within the scale in general, Flora has never been this far removed from all ages ever known.

And she has no intention of going back, either. Not after…

The trains are always closely monitored, and no one comes or goes without the explicit permission from the highest of highest scales. A.k.a. Emperor Aldercapt.

And yet here she is, carrying only a single basket across her arm, and walking into the station, a plastic card in her free hand as she approaches the turnstiles. She stops there and hesitates, looks at the ticket she’s holding one more time… and then she scans it.

 ** _Beep_** **_click_**

The terminal flows green and points at the turnstile. It takes Flora nearly five seconds to scoot through and move out onto the platform.

When she gets there, she sighs in quiet relief, before she looks around.

The other travelers all look like upper-class citizens, so they're probably emissaries or something. Or just rich folks seeking to go on an expensive luxury holiday over in Tenebrae. They're all dressed fancy, and it makes her feel out of place…

Not for the first time, she hesitates if she should do this… if she even _can_ do this…

But then she heard a small, sleepy gurgle from her basket and her resolve hardens into diamond.

“Sssh… it’s okay, sweetie…” she assures as she reaches under the blanket briefly. “Well be safe soon…”

Safety… they _both_ need to get to safety…

Flora looks around, and searches for a part where there are less people to interact with. Easy enough, given how difficult it can be to obtain passage to Tenebrae, and she boards without anyone the wiser…

_Safety…_

Her booth is nice and cozy… but it's so large that it might as well be a suite. Actually, thinking back, that's exactly what it's called, and she's instantly left feeling nauseous.

‘ _No, stop!_ ’ she urges herself as he fingers clamp down on the basket's handle. ‘ _Don't start don't start don't start! No regrets. This isn't about **that** anymore!_’

A soft gurgle interrupts her thoughts and is shortly followed by a quiet whine. Panic fills her mind and she immediately turns to the basket and removed the white blanket on top.

“I'm so sorry, sweetie,” she whispers as she lifts the small boy into her arms. “You haven't even had breakfast yet, huh? You must be so hungry…” He doesn't answer with anything other than another whine as she pulls out a bottle she’d prepared for him. “I know, I know… I'm so sorry… here you go.”

The poor boy cries out as he reaches out tiny, chubby hands toward the bottle, and Flora's heart sinks as he starts his breakfast, finally. Because, really, it just hurts so bad…

No matter how much she looks at him, no matter what he does, no matter the sound he makes, none of it is right. Even when it _should_ , it just _doesn't_. And it _hurts_ … everything she thought was her life… was a _lie_ … every day, every hour, every minute, every _second_ of her life this past year… _all of it_ …

_LIES_

“Don't worry, sweetie…” she assured softly, gently rocking in her seat as the train starts moving steadily. “Mama's going to get us someplace safe… everything's going to be okay… _we’ll_ be okay…”


End file.
